Shoutmon X4
Shoutmon X4 ) Four"|シャウトモンクロスフォー}}. |katakana=シャウトモン✕4 |japname=Shoutmn Xros Four |image= |level= |attribute= |family= |type=Composition |from=Shoutmon + Ballistamon + Dorulumon + Starmon (2010 anime) + PickmonDigimon Xros Wars, "Sand Zone, A Great Adventure in the Ruins!" 12 Shoutmon X2 + Dorulumon + Starmon (2010 anime) + PickmonDP-03: Dorulumon Shoutmon X3 + Star SwordDigimon Xros Wars, "X4, The Crisis Breakthrough!" 06 Shoutmon + Star Sword + Ballistamon + DorulumonDP-02: Ballistamon |to=Shoutmon X4B * (w/ Beelzemon (2010 anime))Digimon Xros Wars, "Heaven Zone, The Snare of Paradise!" 15 Shoutmon X4S * (w/ Spadamon)Digimon Xros Wars, "Sweets Zone! The Sweet-toothed Digimon Battle!" 27 Shoutmon X5 * (w/ Sparrowmon)Digimon Xros Wars, "Miraculous DigiXros! Shoutmon X5 Flies!" 17 |appears=Digimon Xros Wars |actors= |partner= |cards= }} Shoutmon X4 is a Composition Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Shoutmon Cross Four". It is a miraculous form called the , born from Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, and the Starmons' powerful desire to gain absolute victory. Its raison d'être is nothing but enforcing this conviction. That power is tremendous, and it isn't a mistake to count it as one of the strongest Digimon. Its main specialty is in battling on the ground, and it wields the "Star Sword DX".[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/shoutmonx4/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Shoutmon X4] Digimon Xros Wars Attacks *'Burning Star Crusher': Cuts any opponent in two with a single stroke, even if they are moving about quickly. *'Three Victorize': Fires a beam from the "V" on its chest that sweeps away hordes of opponents in a single strike. *'Three Victorize Max Power': Fires an enhanced version of Three Victorize in dazzling colors. *'Three Impact': Uses a comeback punch that will find it a way out of any predicament. *'High Atmospheric Pressure': Launches a foe into orbit using an uppercut with a spinning first. *'Victorize Boomerang': Detaches the "V" on its chest and throws it, using it as a gigantic boomerang instead of a sword. *'Burning Star Slasher': Hurls a wave from the Star Sword DX. Shoutmon X4K ) Four Knight"|シャウトモンクロスフォーナイト}}. |katakana=シャウトモン✕4K |japname=Shoutmn Xros Four_K |image= |level= |attribute= |family= |type= |from=Shoutmon + Ballistamon + Dorulumon + Starmon (2010 anime) + Pickmon + Knightmon + PawnChessmon (White)Digimon Xros Wars, "Xros Heart, Burn!" 11 |appears=Digimon Xros Wars |actors= |partner= |cards= }} Shoutmon X4K is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Shoutmon Cross Four Knight". It is formed when Knightmon and several PawnChessmon (White)s granted further power to Shoutmon X4. As a result, Shoutmon X4 gained a cape with the Crest of Hope, Knightmon's shield with the Xros Heart logo, and the Star Sword DX is enhanced, resembling Knightmon's golden claymore with orange edges and a Starmon sword-guard. The spikes on his tail and legs are now white instead of the yellow drill-like design. Digimon Xros Wars Attacks *'Burning Star Crusher': Cuts any opponent in two with a single stroke, even if they are moving about quickly. *'Victorize Boomerang': Detaches the "V" on its chest and throws it, using it as a gigantic boomerang instead of a sword. Shoutmon X4B ) Four B"|シャウトモンクロスフォービー}}. |katakana=シャウトモン✕４Ｂ |japname=Shoutmn Xros Four_B |image= |level= |attribute= |family= |type=Composition |from=Shoutmon + Ballistamon + Dorulumon + Starmon (2010 anime) + Pickmon + Beelzemon (2010 anime)Digimon Xros Wars, "Dark Knight Digimon, An Entrance!" 16 Shoutmon X2 + Dorulumon + Starmon (2010 anime) + Pickmon + Beelzemon (2010 anime)Digimon Xros Wars, "Stingmon, The Hero of the Digimon Jungle" 18 Shoutmon X4 + Beelzemon (2010 anime) |to=Shoutmon X5B * (w/ Sparrowmon)Digimon Xros Wars, "Shoutmon, The Proof of a King!" 26 |appears=Digimon Xros Wars |actors= |partner= |cards= }} Shoutmon X4B is a Composition Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Shoutmon Cross Four Beelzebub". It is the , formed when Beelzemon granted further power to Shoutmon X4, which incarnated from Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, and the Star Sword. It is a speedy knight who, if it wonders whether it can run across the land like a swift horse, will gallop to the heavens as if it was sprinting. Because Beelzemon's power has added to the power of Shoutmon X4, each of its techniques has been boosted exponentially. The appearance of it releasing its "Star's Blade Celestrike" makes it appropriate to now call it a fierce god.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/shoutmonx4b/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Shoutmon X4B] Digimon Xros Wars Attacks *'Star's Blade Celestrike': Destroys the opponent with a hail of bullets as it sprints at them, then cuts them right in half. *'Chaos Flare': Fires a powerful shot from the Berenjena SDX, in a version of Beelzemon's "Death the Cannon" that has been empowered to the point that it can pierce through mountain ranges. *'Burning Star Crusher': Cuts any opponent in two with a single stroke, even if they are moving about quickly. *'Three Victorize': Fires a beam from the "V" on its chest that sweeps away hordes of opponents in a single strike. Shoutmon X4S ) Four S"|シャウトモンクロスフォーエス}}. |katakana=シャウトモン✕４Ｓ |japname=Shoutmn Xros Four_S |image= |from=Shoutmon X4 + Spadamon |appears=Digimon Xros Wars }} Shoutmon X4S is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Shoutmon Cross Four Spada". It is the , formed when the Weapon Digimon Spadamon became a powerful weapon and joined with Shoutmon X4, which incarnated from Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, and the Star Sword. Spadamon trusts in the comrade that it accepted as its master and changed its shape. Shoutmon X4 has dramatically empowered its figure by equipping a weapon that, "if held by an angel will save the world, and if held by a demon will destroy the world," so it races across the battlefield using a dual-wielding combat style in which it freely manipulates its two weapons to mow down its enemies and seize victory. The source of its power is its single-minded, passionate desire that it "wants to defend someone," and it is a courageous fighter who demonstrates its maximum power when it fights to defend someone. Also, the firing of the vulcans on its head was sublimated into a Special Move due to Spadamon's power, so it has obtained an ability greater than being armed to compensate for the weakness of having both its hands occupied with weapons.[http://www.bandainamcogames.co.jp/mobile/content/site.php?site_id=421&carrier=2 Digimon Life] Attacks *'Victory Brave': Extends an immense, dazzling-blue blade of light from the Spadamon-weapon in its left hand, cutting everything to "V"-shaped pieces. It's told that when this blade is swung at its maximum power, it is able to cut a single zone to pieces. *'Xros R&B': Flings a huge, red and blue "X"-shaped shock-wave generated by swinging down its two weapons cross-wise, destroying the enemy lines with a storm-wave of energy. The weapons must be crossed with exact timing, so you can definitely say that it can only be performed once it has reached understanding with Spadamon. *'Blaze Fire': Fires the vulcans on its head, allowing it to inflict paralysis and neutralize the abilities of the opponent if it hits. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Undubbed Category:Composition Digimon Category:Digimon with no level Category:Digimon with no attribute es:Shoutmon X4